Behind These Hazel Eyes
by spikester0889
Summary: Buffy is 16 years old and lives at home with her mom Joyce and her 25 year old sister, Faith. She knows that her sister is a known slut and sleeps with men, and then ditches them. When her sister tells Buffy and her mom that she has decided to change and
1. Have Faith

_Summary------Buffy is 16 years old and lives at home with her mom (Joyce) and her 25 year old sister, Faith. She knows that her sister is a known slut and sleeps with men, and then ditches them. When her sister tells Buffy and her mom that she has decided to change and that she has a new boyfriend to help her do just that, Buffy thinks that she is full of crap and that her new "boyfriend" is some druggie that lives on the street. Well….Buffy couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

_

**A/N hello everyone! Thanks for clicking my story and I really really really hope u enjoy it..this chapter is a little short, but don't worry, the next will be longer! So here it is… Behind These Hazel Eyes…. And the name of the title comes from a song by kelly clarkson..its not mine :)

* * *

**

Buffy sits in front of her window, once again waiting for her sister, Faith, to come home. Her sister does this every other night. Comes home and tells her and her mother that she has a date, then goes up to her room for about 3 hours. When she comes back downstairs, she is usually dressed in barely anything then runs out the door. About 7 sometimes 10 hours later, she comes home, clothes wrinkled and hair disheveled. The first time this happened, Faith told them that she spent the night at a friend's house. She meant to come home, but she fell asleep on the couch. Of course they both believed her. After about the 10th time, Buffy and her mom got sick of it and asked faith what this was all about. Faith told them both it was nothing and that they should mind their own business. The subject was never brought up again.

Finally, Buffy got sick and tired of wondering what her older sister was doing, so one night she followed her. At first, everything was fine. Her sister went to the bronze and then met up with some guy. He looked older but Buffy didn't worry. She didn't worry until she saw her sister leave with this man. She walked behind them as they headed for what seemed the older man's house. Both Faith and the man walked into the house but they forgot the close the curtains. That's where Buffy saw her older sister having sex with this man that she met only an hour ago. Buffy stayed for only a few minutes then left. When she got home, she swore never to tell her mother for her heart would be broken if she knew her older daughter was a slut.

She stayed up till 4 AM that night for her sister. Once she knew that Faith was safe in her own bed, she slept.

The next day is when she started to notice the rumors. At first she just ignored them, she didn't even really ever hear them. They were about her sister, and how she slept around. That day changed Buffy as well as the night before. Now, when her sister goes out on a date, she stays up waiting for her just to make sure she gets home alright. Buffy has been doing this for the past couple of months. At first she thought her 25 year old sister didn't need her to stay up, but she knew that she needed to…just in case.

So, that's where she is now. At her window, waiting for her sister once again. She had come home earlier, telling Buffy and her mom that she had yet, another date. Buffy knew that she had to get her homework done quickly so she could stay up to see that her sister got home safe and sound.

As she sits in front of her window, she thinks about how hard it has been on her…she needs to talk to someone, so…she calls her best friend…Willow.

'Ring…Ring…Ring'

"Hello?"

Buffy lets out a smile as she hears Willow's voice.

"Hey Will…sorry that I'm calling so late, but it's Faith again."

Buffy hears Willow let out a sigh of disappointment. She hears her shuffle around, then she starts to speak.

"Buffy…you can't keep doing this. You have to stop staying up for her. She is 25 years old for gods sake! I mean come on! You are 16 and are in high school. You have better things to do then stay up and baby-sit your older sister. You really need to stop and just go to bed like a normal 16 year olds."

Buffy sucks in a breath and then lets it out.

"I know Will…it's just that, when I try to sleep, and I close my eyes, I can see her, dead in like a ditch or somewhere. And I can't handle that. As much as she screwing up her life, I can't just give up on her. So, I stay up and wait just so I know that she is ok. I have to know she is ok."

Buffy hears silence for a few moments, and just as she thinks that Willow has left, she hears her start to talk.

"I know Buffy…I know. It's just, you have gone down so much in your grades and I'm worried about you too. You have to start worrying about yourself sooner or later...anyhow, let's talk about something less depressing. How is your mom?"

Buffy lets out a smile at how her friend wants to help her and how she tries to make a sad moment better.

"Well…mom is good. She still doesn't know what Faith does, which shocks me, but the doctors said her headaches should stop soon. I asked mom the last time she has had one, but…" before she can finish her sentence, she sees a black car pull into the drive way. She sees her sister open the door and walk out.

"Hey Willow? I got to go. Faith is here and I don't want her to know I'm up. So I will see you tomorrow at school k?"

"Alright Buffy…night"

Buffy hears Willow hang up the phone and hangs up her own phone as well. She moves back from her window and watches her sister walk to the other side of the car and lean in. Buffy figures she's giving who ever is in that car a good night kiss. Buffy cringes at the thought of some old guy with like a missing eye. Finally, she sees her sister pull back and walk towards the house.

Buffy jumps in bed and listens to the door close, and the stomping of her sister walking towards her room. Buffy closes her eyes, and lets a few tears fall…thankful that her sister is home safe…and sound.

* * *

**A/N Well…what did you think? Should I go on…or no? Plz plz plz plz plz leave a review..its what makes us writers go on…and if u don't leave one..then we wont write…lol so plz leave one**


	2. Future Husband?

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks so much to Buffy the Vampire Slayer for leaving a review:)and here is chapter 2 (Future Husband?)**

**

* * *

**

"Oh god…I'm so freaking tired…ugh.",Buffy moans as she plops down at her desk.

Willow lets out a laugh and goes to pat her back while she says, "Well that's what you get from staying up all night little Miss Buff. I told you to just go to bed, but nooooo…you had to stay up" Willow continues patting her back as Buffy lets out another moan.

"Hello all! And how is everyone this fine, Woah! Buff…Who took your favorite toy away?" Xander sits down at his desk and looks questionably at Willow.

Willow just shakes her head and mouths, "Faith", and continues to pat Buffy's back.

Willow and Xander hear Buffy let out a cry as she lifts her head back up.

She holds her head in her hands and mumbles, "well, Xander, buff had to stay up again all last night for her beloved sister. And once again, I only got one hour of freaking sleep. Then, this morning, I get yelled at from mom cause she thinks that I was out last night! Mom said she heard the door close last night at 5 o'clock in the morning and just figures it was me. Of course me being the nice sister, I took the blame cause I didn't want Faithy to get kicked out of the house." Buffy lets out a sigh as she finishes and plops her head back down on her desk.

Xander lets out a sigh and chuckles. He leans back in his seat and stretches his legs. "Man Buffy, that sucks. But I thought that you weren't gonna stay up for Faith anymore. I mean, we all know what she does or who she does. That doesn't mean that you have to baby her. She's what…25 now, so she can take care of her self. But…how is she anyhow? She doing any better? I mean, how many new guys has she been with?"

Buffy sits up and looks at Xander with a frown. "I think she has been with…10 different guys this past month. But I only know this cause of the number of cars that I've seen pull up in the drive way."

Both Willow's and Xander's eye widen at this. Willow speaks up first.

"Wow Buffy…I mean…that's a lot of guys. She should be more careful. She could get like a disease or something."

"I know Will, it's just…I don't want to mention it to her, cause then she'll get all mad with me cause I've been "spying" on her. It's not spying though right? I mean, just cause I sometimes follow her and watch her at night doesn't mean I'm spying…right?" Buffy nods at them and sees both of them look at her weird.

"Ok…ok.", she mumbles, "I get it…it's spying, but it is all in good reason. I mean if I didn't, then we wouldn't know if she is dead or not. So she should be thankful." Buffy stops talking to nod at her reasoning then finally gives up and lays her head back down.

Buffy lets out a groan as the bell rings signaling that class is starting. She looks over at the door and watches the teacher walk in. She glances back over at Willow and Xander and mouths, "We'll talk later."

Both of them nod and turn around in their seat to listen about the wonderful facts of Physics.

Buffy throws he bag on the couch as she enters the living room. She yells, "Mom…Faith! Anyone home!" She walks further into the house and then hears her mom.

"Buffy, I'm in the kitchen honey."

Buffy lets out a sigh and stomps into the kitchen, dreading having to talk to her about last night. She walks in and sees her moms "mean" face and Buffy has to hold in a groan. She sits down at the stool and places her elbows on the table.

"What's up mom? How was the gallery today?"

Her mom sits down in front of Buffy and lets out a sigh. She starts to speak to her.

"Buffy…do you want to talk about where you were last night? I'm not going to be mad if you just tell me why you were out so late." Joyce looks at her daughter and can't believe she stayed out all last night. She prays she doesn't end up like her sister.

Buffy Screams in her mind. 'Tell her…just tell her that it wasn't you …that it was Faith and you will be fine…just do it' Buffy speaks to herself in her head then answers her mother.

"I was at Willow's. We have this project due and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to do it, so I went over to her house so we could work on it together. And by the time we were done, it was 4. So…I'm sorry mom." Buffy hopes that by saying she's sorry, that mom will forget about it and not mention it to Faith.

Both Buffy and Joyce jump as the front door is slammed. Faith walks into the kitchen wearing a black leather top that shows way too much cleavage for Buffy's taste and black leather pants. Buffy refrains from rolling her eyes at her older sister's ridiculous outfit.

Faith sits down in one of the stools and props her feet on top of the table. She grabs an apple off the table as she starts to talk.

"Hey fam! How's it hanging!" she practically yells. She reaches over to Buffy and messes up her hair while saying, "How ya doing squirt! Life treated ya good?" But before Buffy can actually answer her questions, Faith starts rambling again.

"Anyhow, guess what mom! I met someone and he is so great and hot, I must mention hot."

Buffy and Joyce raise their eyebrows at the mentioning of yet another boyfriend. Buffy sits up to ask, "Whats his name, who is he and how old is he?"

Buffy crosses both of her arms in front of her and sits…waiting for her answer.

Faith lets out a laugh and stands up in front of Joyce. "Well, his name is Spike, he is a guy I met at the Bronze and he is 26!"

Joyce's eyes widen at the name, Spike, and can't help but yell, "SPIKE! What kind of name is Spike, Faithy?"

Faith lets out an angry cry and walks over to the other side of the table, "MOM! I told you not to call me Faithy! I'm not 16 anymore! I'm 25 years old so start treating me like one!"

Buffy sees her mom stand up as she begins yelling as well. "Well Faithy, maybe if you would move out and try to get a decent job, I would start to treat you older! You have never lived outside of this house, and the last time I mentioned that you should get out, you starting yelling at me and threatened me that if I didn't let you stay, you were going to live with whomever you were dating at that time! So maybe, Faith, if you would start respecting me and if you acted you age, I wouldn't treat you like a child!" Joyce stops talking to take a breath and looks at Faith, waiting for an comback.

Buffy can see the tears in her mother's eyes, and she just wishes that she could say what Faith actually does at night. She wishes she could just tell her mother so she would kick faith out of the house. But she knows her sister is just going through something. So, she just sits there, waiting for the tears in her mother's eyes to roll down her face.

Finally after a few minutes, Faith takes in a long breath and lets it out with a smile.

"Well…dearest mother, I must go. SPIKE…is waiting for me and I plan on bringing him here tonight to meet you both. I really think that Spike is the one mother. And I think that things will get better around here with him in my life so please, please try to act civil."

She walks around towards Buffy and points at her. "And you…could you please clean up my room while I'm gone. I don't want my future husband to think I'm a slob." She bends down to kiss Buffy on the cheek. "Thanks doll face!" She turns and walks towards the front door. She waves back towards them yelling, "Bye fam! See you in a few!"

As the door slams shut, both Buffy and Joyce let out their breath that they have been holding since Faith walked into the kitchen. Instead of talking to her mother, Buffy gets out of her seat and heads for Faith's bedroom. She turns back towards her mother and with sympathetic eyes she says, "Mommy…please don't worry about Faith. I mean…she is going through a tough time but she will be fine. I'm going to clean up her room, and when she gets back, we will see her "Future husband…ok? No worries mommy" Buffy smiles at her mother and walks upstairs.

"Oh thank god! That took forever", Buffy whimpers. She puts the last pillow on top of Faith's bed and then plops down on the floor. She lays her head on the side of her bed and lets out a sigh.

"God…that took forever," Buff looks at her watch, "Ok that took 2 hours…but that's forever to me." She gets up with a groan and just as she heads to the bathroom to take a shower, she hears her mother's voice filter through out the house.

"BUFFY! Faithy and her new boyfriend are here."

"GOD MOTHER! I SAID NOT TO CALL ME FAITHY…Sorry about that Spike."

Buffy lets out a smile at her mother, then frowns when she hears her sister talk to her "future" husband. But Buffy knows that she has to be happy for her mother and for Faith, so she puts a smile on her face and heads down the stairs to face…the future husband.

"He better be rich… that's all I'm saying. If he ain't rich, then there is no way I'm gonna be nice to him", she mumbles.

* * *

**A/N Well, I hope that didn't suck too much. Please leave a review. If you like this story please tell me, and if you don't like this story, then please tell me! So please please please please please please leave me a review lol and thanks once again to Buffy the Vampire Slayer for leaving a review!**


	3. Future Asshole Is More Like It!

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, ive just been really really really busy so I haven't had enough time to actually update! But here ya go with the next chapter and I hope u guys like it. I mean, I don't like this chapter for some reason..lol but I don't know why, maybe u guys can tell me? Well anyhow..thanks to BuffyandDracoLover, usamericangurl for leaving me those WONDERFUL REVIEWS!and here is the next chapter!

* * *

**

"BUUUFFFY! Get down here before I kick your OH…there you are"

Buffy fakes a smile as she sees her sister smile at her. She knows that Faith is going to pull something tonight as always. But, this "Spike" should be something special 'cause she has never brought her boyfriend over before.

Buffy walks down the rest of the stairs and is pulled into a hug from Faith. She pulls back as Faith starts talking.

"Buffy…I'm so glad you decided to come downstairs finally. Is my room clean like I asked you?" Buffy nods at her, and Faith continues talking.

"Good! Now, there is someone that I want you to meet." Faith takes Buffy's hand and leads her to the kitchen.

'Yeah well…this someone had better be rich or should have cured cancer or something worth my time.' Buffy thinks as she walks in. She starts to think of what he might look like.

'I bet he has like no teeth, or no hair or…Oh my god.'

As Buffy walks into the kitchen, she sees this bleached haired wonder sitting at the table with a cigarette in his mouth. With a long black leather coat, and black pants, he just screams sex. Buffy can feel her mouth drop open at the site.

'This is Faith's boyfriend! This is the future husband! Oh my god…he looks like a rock god, not a Faith future husband.

Buffy is pulled out of her thoughts when Faith tugs her further into the kitchen. Buffy's eyes widen at the thought of having to say hello to this god!

"Buffy, this is Spike. Spike, baby, this is Buffy… my little sister."

Buffy lets out a smile and sticks out her hand towards him.

"Hi Spike. It's really nice to meet you." She holds her hand and sees Spike just look down at her hand, then take a puff of his cigarette.

"Yeah...feelings mutual pet."

Buffy takes back her hand and frowns at him. "Umm…it's Buffy, not pet."

Spike nods towards her and takes another drag of his cigarette. "Yeah, I know Betty."

Buffy raises her eyebrows towards this "man" and says, "It's Buffy…not pet or Betty, just Buffy… SPIKE…"

"Yeah…whatever."

Buffy opens her mouth to say something, but Faith beats her to it. "Ok…well since you guys have met…we can eat."

Buffy lets out huge fake smile and nods at her sister. "Yeah…good idea." She nods at Spike and walks towards the table.

Joyce brings the food to the table and sets it down in front of Buffy.

"Buffy...what took ya so long to get down here," Faith says. "What…were you cleaning your room again?"

Faith looks towards Spike and lets out a laugh. "She is always cleaning up her room. She is such a pig sometimes I swear. I have been trying to help her forever it seems. I've given her pointers and such but she never has listened."

Buffy's mouth drops open at her sisters words. 'Faith knows damn well that I just spent like 2 hours cleaning her room and here she is telling Spike that I'm a pig! Please!' Buffy keeps her mouth closed so she doesn't upset either of them.

Buffy just smiles and says, "Yep…I'm a pig. What can I say?"

Joyce looks at them both and can't believe that Faith said that. She decides to change the subject towards Spike.

"So Spike…and is it just Spike? Or do you have another name you go buy?"

Spike smiles at her as he replies, "Actually yes I do. It's a bit of a silly name that I don't like to go by, but since I like you, I'll tell ya. My real name is William."

Joyce smiles at him and nods, "That's a good strong name for a man like you…William."

Spike lets out a smile and a little blush, "Why thank you Miss. Summers."

Buffy bites back a laugh at Spike's antics. 'Puh lease! Thank you Miss summers? Spare me.' Buffy thinks.

She looks over at Spike, and can see him smiling as Faith and her mom talk. 'Ugh…I just can't stand him! Who calls people pet? I mean please! And look at that hair! Who actually thinks that bleached hair is sexy? And it's Buffy jackass! I swear I could just…'

"Buffy! Earth to Buffy!" Faith snaps her fingers in front of Buffy's face.

Buffy blinks and is knocked out of her evil thoughts of Spike.

"Huh? I mean yes Faith?"

Faith lets out a smile and grabs Spike's hand as she says, "Well, as we were saying, I asked Mom if Spike can stay the night, and we agreed but only if you do one thing. He could only stay if you let him stay in your room while you sleep on the couch."

Buffy's eyes widen as she jumps up from her seat, "WHAT! There is no way that "Spike" or "William"or whatever his name is, is staying in my room! Mom we don't even know this guy and you're gonna let him stay in my room! He could like bring in diseases for all we know!"

As Buffy yells this towards her mother, faith stands up from her seat.

"How dare you Buffy! I have never asked you to do anything for me and all I want is for Spike to stay here with us for one night. That's all I ask of you Buffy, I don't ask for much and you know that." Faith lets out a few fake tears as she says this and Buffy just rolls her eyes.

"OH please Faithy! You know for a damn fact…"

Joyce's eyes widen at her daughter, "Buffy! Language and please sit down!"

Buffy looks back and forth between her sister and mother and finally sits down. She looks up towards Faith and says, "Alright Faith, Spike can stay in my room and I will sleep on the couch," She mumbles.

Buffy lets out a grimace as Faith jumps up and down as she claps her hands. "Oh thank you Buffy! I will pay ya back for this squirt," She glances at Spike, "Come on Spike, let's get you set up for tonight." She grabs his hand, as she turns back towards Buffy and Joyce. "And thanks for the great food guys." She winks and walks upstairs with Spike.

Buffy lets out a groan and gets up from her seat. She looks at Joyce and says. "Well, I guess I should get blankets and such for tonight." And walks off towards the living room.

Buffy stops when her mother calls out to her, "Buffy…I do not want to hear anther curse word come from your mouth understood? And…I know that you don't like the idea of Spike staying here, but I would like to have my oldest daughter home and not out galloping with what's his face. So just thank god that your sister is going to be fine tonight…ok?"

Buffy looks at her mother with remorse in her eyes and simply nods, then walks into the living room. She plops down on the couch and lays her head back. Buffy lets out a groan as she hears her sister and her "Future husband" giggle upstairs.

"God…I am getting no sleep tonight…again…OH!" She bolts up as she hears the phone ring and runs towards it yelling, "I GOT IT!"

She picks it up and says, "Hello, Summers residence."

She smiles as she hears Xander through the other line, "Hey Buff. Nice to hear ya on this fine day. Well… me and Willow were wondering if you would like to go to the bronze tonight? We know that Faith is been a major pain in the butt so we thought the buffster needed some time with her friends."

Buffy can practically see the smile on Xander's face as he says this, and lets out a laugh. "That sounds wonderful Xander, I need a huge break from Faithy and her new boy toy Spikey and hey! They ryme too!"

"Ummm Buffy? Who is Spikey?"

Buffy lets out another laugh, "OH well none other than Faiths Future husband! She brought him home today and now he is staying the night in my room, in my bed and probably doing things there that he shouldn't be doing but do I say anything! No! I just sit here like the good little sister and keep my mouth shut and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Xander laughs and lets out a sigh, "Yep Buff, you're a rambling man! Anywho, as much as I want to hear about this Spikey guy, you should go get ready while Willow and me do the same because you know that the Xand man needs time to get all sexy. I mean, I wasn't just born this beautiful ya know!"

Buffy giggles and says in a loving voice, "I know Xand, I know. You are just too sexy for me! Now go so I can get ready. Tell Will I said hi. Bye Xander."

"Bye Buffy."

As Buffy hangs up the phone she hears a certain British someone say, "And who could this "Xander" fellow be Betty?"

Buffy closes her eyes as she clenches her jaw and hands. She slowly turns around to face none other than the bleached wonder himself.

"Well…William, Xander is what we call a friend. You know what a friend is right? You do have those, or do you have to pay for one just like you paid for my sister?"

Buffy backs up as Spike rushes forward and grabs her by the arms. "You watch your mouth little girl, you shouldn't speak to your sister like that, pet."

Buffy pushes him off her and steps back. She pokes him in the chest as she says, "Well first off, SPIKE, do not touch me in anyway! You can stay in my room, but that doesn't mean that you can touch me. And second! I will say whatever I want to say about my sister! You don't know her and hell I bet you don't even like her! None of you guys do, you just like to sleep with her cause she is a sure thing! So don't tell me what to say and what not to say. You don't know me or Faith so don't come in here with your black clothes and awful hair…"

"ey! Watch the hair comments missy!"

Buffy raises her eyebrows, "AWFUL HAIR, and expect for everyone to listen to you…especially me! Now, I have to go somewhere so you have fun with my sister and I hope to never to talk to you again. Good night Spike!" Buffy grabs her purse off the table and runs out the door.

Spike stands back, running what just happened through his head. "Frigid bitch..."

He lets out a sigh and heads for the kitchen for something to drink. He scolds himself for thinking that not only was she a frigid bitch…but a sexy one at that.

"A sexy 16 year old frigid bitch that you will never touch and can never touch," he mumbles to himself. He lets out a groan as he feels his pants become uncomfortably tighter than usual. He throws his head back as he walks back upstairs to relief his "problem" with some help from Faith.

* * *

**A/N Well there ya go guys! plz plz plz plz leave a REVIEW! Lol thanks yall! **


	4. Confusion

"UGH! I hate that stupid Spike, William…or whoever it is! I just hate him", Buffy moans as she sits down at the table.

All the way to the Bronze, Buffy though of all the reasons why she hated Spike. She got to number 20 and just stopped there. Now here she was, sitting in front of Willow and Xander with a frown on her face.

Xander looks over and Willow and shrugs. He looks back at Buffy and coughs, "Uh…So Buffy, ya gonna tell us who this Spike guys is? I mean you seem pretty worked up about him."

Willow nods and lets out a smile. "Yeah Buffy…I mean I don't think anyone has got you this worked up. Xander told me what happened on the phone, so I just gotta know who this guy is."

Buffy lets out a groan and whines, "This guy is like completely ruining my life! I mean god! First he gets to my sister, then my mom…and now he is getting my room! I mean come on! What kind of mother gives a complete stranger my bedroom?!...Wah…I just want my room back."

Willow lets out a sympathetic smile and reaches over to rub Buffy's hand while she says, "Buffy, you know for a fact that Joyce would let a serial killer sleep in a room. She is way too nice to make guests sleep on the couch. He was gonna sleep in your room whether you liked it or not. But if you want you can stay over at my house. Xander and me plan on watching horror movies all night…so fun is expected." Willow gives Buffy a big smile as she says this.

Buffy lets out a moan and shakes her head. "No…I can't. I should stay at home tonight just in case. I don't know what Faithy is gonna do so…"

"What's this about Faithy, Betty?"

Buffy's eyes widen as her jaw clenches. She closes her eyes, and without turning around she says, "It's **_Buffy_** and what are you doing here William?" she says with venom in her voice.

Spike lets out a grin as sit next to Buffy. "Well, "Faithy" as you call her, decided she wanted to go out dancing, and I was more then happy to agree. 'Cause well I knew you would be here and I would just love to see you dance luv…so what do ya say…you wanna dance Goldilocks?"

Willow and Xander's eyes open wide as both of their mouths open wide. They both turn to Buffy waiting to see what she would say.

Buffy giggles and leans forwards closer to Spike.

"Spikey…I would never dance with a scum bag like you. Why don't you go find your whore and get a life…luv." Buffy pulls back and smiles. She turns in her chair and hops off as she heads towards the bar for a drink.

Spike brings up his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and looks at the two people in front of him as he brings his hand back down.

"Is she always like this?"

Willow shrugs her shoulder and replies, "Like what?"

Spike laughs as he says, "Like a bitch"

Xander smiles and shakes his head, "Only when she really likes ya."

Spike nods and heads off towards Buffy.

Willow and Xander look at Spike as he walks towards the bar and Willow speaks first.

"Xander…that was The "Spike" wasn't it?"

Xander lets out a nod and grins, "Yep Will…I believe that was the one and only Spike. And Buffy did not look happy to see him…at all."

**At the Bar**

"Yes can I have a diet Pepsi please?"

"Yeah a diet for the lady and a beer for me Jim?"

Jim nods, "Right away Will."

Buffy lets out a sigh and looks left at Spike. "Let me guess…you know the bartender because he helped you get out of jail once right?" she says with sarcasm in her voice.

Spike lets out a grin and nods his head, "Actually yes he did…it was 'bout four years ago I wanna say. But I'm not sure. So, you wanna tell me what happened back there luv?"

"I don't know what you mean." She says shrugging.

"Buffy…" he starts.

"Here ya are Will…one diet Pepsi for the lady and one cold beer for you…"

Spike nods at Jim, "Thanks Jim, keep 'em coming eh?"

Jim smiles and nods back at him, "Sure thing Bud."

Spike looks back at Buffy and cocks his head at her. "So ya gonna tell me what that was all about …earlier."

Buffy lets out a groan and turns to face him. "Listen Spike…we are not friends…we both know this. I do not like you and you do not like me. How hard is that to understand? Thank you for the drink and all, but you buying me things are not going to win me over. Now, why don't you go over to your girl, and leave me alone alright?" she says.

Spike gulps and nods softly. "Alright Bett…I mean Buffy."

Buffy nods and gets up out of her seat. "Thank you. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to hang out with my friends and I will see you tomorrow." She says as she walks back to her table

Spike lets out a sigh as he heads back towards Faith at their table. Faith looks up as he sits down with a grunt.

What's wrong Spike…bad beer?" she asks.

Spike shakes his head and grins, "Nothing that a little Faithy can't fix. You wanna get outa here and…" he raises his eyebrows at her.

Faith grins and gets out of her seat fast. "You don't even have to ask spike."

She grabs his hand and drags him out the door, just as Buffy turns to see where Spike had went.

"Well Willow, I don't know where he went…but I don't get him. I mean at first he acts like he freaking hates me…then the next think I know, he is flirting with me! I don't understand him…or any man in fact. Ugh…" she whines as she lays her head on the table.

Xander stuffs fries in his mouth as he says, "Well ya know what they say about guys Buffy…can't live with 'em…can't live without 'em…" as he says "without" he spits out a fry crumb at Buffy.

Buffy look at him with a frown and makes a "eww" face. "Gross Xander…and trust me, I can live without men…I think"

Buffy looks down at her watch and lets out a moan, "Damn it! I gotta get going. It's late and I think Faith and her bitch already left. I will talk to you guys tomorrow." She goes over and hugs both of them and heads out the door.

As she walks down the alley way, she sings a song she knows pretty well.

_Seems just like yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

She hums the rest of the song and continues to walk towards home, not knowing that someone was following her.

A/N I hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter...And im sorry about the long wait...to be honest i completely forget that i was an author at this site...it hit me today and i was really surprised lol well im sorry for the wait and i hope you enjoyed it... PLZ REVEW:D hugs spikester0889


	5. Umm Oops?

Spike lets out a groan as he heads back to the Bronze.

Little Miss Faithy had forgotten her purse when they took off so quick, so she made Spike go get it for her.

Spike lets out a sigh and kicks a rock as he mumbles to himself.

"Spikey!!! I forgot my purse! Can you go get it for me baby!!" he mimics. He then turns his head to the other side as he replies, "Why of course I will baby…anything for you…blah blah blah bl…What is that?"

Spike stops in his tracks as he hears a voice of an angel filter through his ears. He can make out the words clearly…

_Seems just like yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

"Bloody hell…who is that?" his curiosity gets the better of him as he heads off towards the voice…

Buffy stops singing and lets out a groan.

"God…why is he such a….ass! Yeah that's it…a big stupid, British, ass, guy…with stupid hair and, and, and…really stupid clothes. I mean geez! Who wears black clothesAHHH!!!" Buffy lets out a scream as someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth.

Buffy lets out a whimper and struggles against the person behind her.

"Please…please don't hurt me. I don't have any money so please don't hurt me…"

"Oh would you shut up women! Geez! If I was actually trying to hurt you, I would have done so already. And what is with the whining? Spare me luv. That wouldn't be the way you get out of a situation like that…"

Buffy lets out groan as Spike pushes her away from him. Buffy's mouth drops open with shock as she lets out a scream.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! I thought you were some...some criminal that was going to kill me and rape me! Why would you just come up behind me and do something like that you...you creep!"

Spike lets out a laugh and points his hand at Buffy as he says, "Well for one luv, the criminal wouldn't kill you and then rape you, he would rape THEN kill…and for two, any creep from a mile away could hear you…singing like that. That alone was practically screaming to get kidnapped. Now, my question is why are you walking out in a dark alley by yourself no less."

Buffy's eyes widen as she raises an eyebrow. "Well for one thing, I had no way home…so I walked and how did you know I was singing! What, were you spying on me! Are you like my father now!"

Spike sticks his tongue out and raises his eyebrow at her, "Only if you want me to be, eh luv?"

Buffy grimaces as she stomps away and cries out, "Eww Spike! For one…I hardly know you and I don't WANT to know you. Two…you are dating my sister! And Four…"

"Uhh…your on three luv"

"Ugghhhh! And three, you are like 50 years older than me!"

"Eh! I am not old…it's only like what…10 years?"

Buffy stops and turns around to face him. "Uhh, yah! 10 years too many Spike! So, do us both a favor and leave me alone." She turns back around with a groan and continues walking towards home.

Spike grins and runs beside her…keeping up with her. "Well luv...I really don't want to get with you anyhow…it's called "joking". You should really pull that stick up out of your ass don't ya think?"

"Ughh! You nasty little…little…OOO...you little something! I'm so mad right now, I can't even think! So, I am just going to continue walking home alone and you are going to continue what ever it was you were doing!...ugh!" Buffy storms off and leaves Spike grinning behind her.

Spike laughs and turns back around to get Faith's purse.

Buffy storms up the stairs to her house and just as she is about to go up to her room, she remembers that Spike was staying up there.

"Ugh, stupid...guy"

Buffy lets out a groan as she falls face first into the couch and falls fast asleep, not hearing the door open and close as Spike walks into the house.

Spike lets out a grin as he walks up the stairs and hears, "Mmm Spike…" coming from a very asleep blonde. He quickly frowns and shakes his head as he thinks, _"Bad William. She is a child. You have a attractive…annoying older women upstairs waiting for you…think of her …not the hot blonde now moaning your name…oh bloody hell…"_

Spike heads up the stairs to "his" room and as he closes the door he hears from the bed, "Finally! God what took you so long! A girl can only wait so long baby…now get over here and fuck me."

Spike lets out a frown as he heads towards the bed. "Faith…I'm really not in the mood right now, plus this is your sister's room so I don't think we should…maybe tomorrow eh? No get back to your room before your mom hears you."

Faith lets out a frown and stomps out of Buffy's room. Spike winces as he hears the door close and waits to see if anyone was up. He lets out a sigh of relief and falls flat onto the bed and falls fast asleep…with thoughts of a certain blonde in his head.

**_"Oh Spike…yes baby…please do it… fuck me. OH yes! Mmmm baby. Harder. Yes yes yes yes!!!!"_**

Buffy looks up at her Spike…slowly fucking her with a grin on his face. He leans down to moan in her ear, "Oh Buffy…Buffy"…

"Buffy…Buffy! Get up!"

Buffy bolts up and sees her mother shaking her awake. Joyce reaches down to touch Buffy's forehead as she asks, "Buffy…are you alright? You look all flushed. Did you have a bad dream?"

Buffy's face turns even more red as she bolts out of the couch and shakes her head at her mother.

"Ummm… no I just have a fever is all. So I'm just going to take a shower and get all …un feverish"

Buffy lets out a smile and runs upstairs.

As Buffy falls flat against the wall, she starts to bang her head against it. _"God Buffy! What was that! Having dreams about…ewww Spike? God girl, something is seriously wrong with you…yuck! I just need a hot shower and then I will have no more thoughts of naked Spike."_

Buffy lets out a breath as she heads towards the bathroom. She opens the door and lets out a scream at the site of none other than…naked Spike.

"EH! Bloody hell! Close the door you bloody Bint!"

"Ooops! Sorry!"

Buffy covers her eyes with her hands and lets out a whimper. She reaches around for the knob, but can't find it cause her hands are cover her eyes. Spike lets out a groan and slams to door.

Buffy uncovers her eyes and lets out a whimper, "I'm sorry Spike...I didn't know that you were ummm...occupied. Sorry!"

Buffy runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. As she sits down in one of the chairs, she reaches for some orange juice and gulps it down. She reaches out again for some more.

Joyce looks back at her daughter and asks, "Buffy…are you ok? I thought you were going to take a shower?"

Buffy blushes as she replies, "Nope…changed my mind…I don't feel up to…showering right now…or for the next 50 years."


End file.
